Unbroken Heart (Original REDO)
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Fluttershy es la general caballera que protege al reino de Arcadia y a su Reina de todos sus enemigos. Mientras que la reina Twiligth es conocida por su falta de emociones y crueldad, solo Fluttershy sabe la verdadera persona detrás de esta mascara y sabe lo devota y dulce que en realidad es. Podrán derrotar a sus enemigos, o la caballera caerá protegiendo a su amada Reina.(Remake)
1. Campos ensangrentados

**Shadow: Ok, la idea de este fic me llego luego de pasear y escudriñar por Devianart, Este primer cap, los personajes les parecerán MUY OoC, pero en el transcurso de los capítulos dos y tres la razón de sus cambios de actitud serán explicados, si están buscando algo tierno, enternecedor, o sin mucha violencia, les digo….**

**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BITCHES!. ****Si, en esta historia abra cabida para el romance, y si tendran momentos Fluff, lo predominante será el valor, la acción y adonde are llegar a los personajes para defender lo que aman, en esta obra encontraran lo siguiente: Personajes humanos, Mal lenguaje, Gore, Acción, Escenas sexualmente sugestivas ( Pero no explicitas ) y la muerte de varios personajes, sin nada mas que decir, y si aun quieren leer esto, pues demos comienzo a esta sublime obra.**

**Shadow ( Notas Nuevas) Bueno, algo curioso de este fic era que yo ya tenia planes originales para antes de comenzarlo, pero luego de el primer cap, mi amigo Slayer 66/ me mando unas ideas tan geniales que no pude evitar cambiar el curso de la historia, pero luego de un tiempo, me decidí, voy a reeditar los primeros 5 capítulos y en este nuevo folder voy a armar la linea de eventos e historia original para este fic, si piensan que sera igual que el otro pues se equivocan, pues los cambios de verdad importantes empiezan en el cap 2, y bueno, pues aquí les traigo, Unbroken Heart Original REDO Capitulo 1.**

* * *

Tema de apertura u Opening: Reverence-Living in the heart ( Epica Albun The Quantum Enigma)

* * *

-Listos los soldados a pie, si alguno de esos bastardos logra pasar nuestras defensas, matare a uno de ustedes por cada maldita yarda que se acerquen a nuestra Reina, quedo claro!- El ligero gruñido de una orden hacia a la ya aterradora joven mujer sonar mucho mas sanguinaria, pero siempre que se trataba de la seguridad de Arcadia, y la seguridad de Twiliigth Sparkle la maga y reina de esas tierras, uno ni siquiera debía pensar en retar las ordenes de la general Fluttershy.

La joven pelirosa estaba cubierta en su ajustada vestimenta. Armadura de metal encantada con cristales por su Reina, la cicatriz horizontal que marcaba su mejilla izquierda terminando en la base de la nariz le daba una presencia y aire iracundo, la pequeña cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo derecho le daba una mirada que infundía terror en todos aquellos que se declaraban enemigos de la Reina Twiligth. A Fluttershy no podia importarle menos lo que la gente pensara de su amada, si Twiligth le pedía que sumergiera el mundo en caos, Fluttershy con mucho gusto sumergiría al planeta entero en caos y destrucción, trayendo un interminable invierno de pena a esta tierra. Twiligth era su Reina, su amiga y mas importante el amor de su vida. Que se destruya el mundo y todo en el si es que se levantaban ante ella. Sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada de cristal, un gruñido de odio en su rostro, un rostro que de no ser por los invasores que solo querían dañar a sus seres queridos, seguiría lleno de bondad y alegría, un rostro que seria considerado calido y hermoso, no uno cuya belleza era tapada por el frío de sus ojos, el cual opacaba totalmente los nortes congelados rodeando el imperio de cristal. Si batalla era lo que el reino del Rey Sombra quería, Batalla era lo que iban a obtener.

Ella se paraba firme, un leve y letal gruñido lleno de odio salvaje escapando de sus labios, los soldados alrededor de ella podían escucharla mientras temblaban ligeramente, inseguros si simplemente debían quedarse a un lado, esperar que ella avance para seguirla y no ser victimas de la joven guerrera sedienta de sangre, o simplemente correr a enfrentar a los enemigos con tal de alejarse de la ira de la pelirosa.

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG- Apenas el primer soldado enemigo estubo en su vista, uno que portaba un arco, la joven caballera salio corriendo hasta el, su espada de cristal de un corte horizontal, cortando con facilidad a travez de la armadura, la piel y la carne, sangre y viseras se derramaban bañando los verdes prados de calida y abundante sangre.

Sus balbuceos de dolor solo servían para satisfacer su deseo de destruir, el arma de diamante enterrándose profundo en el corazón de otro soldado, mientras que sus propios hombres se unían a la batalla con sus propios gritos y aullidos de guerra, La visión de Fluttershy se tiño de rojo en su estado de lucha, su rostro tomaba una expresión salvaje con un deseo asesino mientras cortaba a otro soldado enemigo al alcance de su espada, sus compañeros, los demás soldados Arcadianos parecían infectarse con su sed de batalla, sus ataques letales y certeros mientras pintaban todo el prado ecuestre en un mar de rojo carmesí. La sed de batalla era contagiosa mientras los Arcadianos ponían mas y mas esfuerzos en derramar la sangre de su enemigo, aterrando a los soldados de Sombra, temblando hasta no tolerarlo mas y empezando a correr por sus vidas, sus gritos de terror y agonía siendo mermados por los enfurecidos gritos de la legión de Fluttershy –ALABEN Y POSTRENCE ANTE LA REINA MALDITOS- Grito ella mientras otro hombre caía ante el filo de su espada, las salpicaduras de sangre bajando sobre la pálida piel de su rostro mientras que su arma partía por la mitad a otro de los soldados que trataban de huir de sus tropas, su cuerpo bifurcado, mientras que su sangre se empezaba a derramar a su alrededor.

-CABALLEROS A MI- Grito una voz profunda en el fondo del campo de batalla, los soldados se reagruparon y con valor renovado cargaron contra los soldados sedientos de batalla.

La joven caballera se encontraba rodeada de cinco hombres enemigos armados, su pequeña estatura hacia ver a sus atacante intimidantes comparados con ella, pero una siniestra sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro ella, sus ojos aguamarina tan duros como el hielo, mientras que una estalagmita de diamante se formaba en su hombro, creciendo de la misma manera que crecía la cruel sonrisa en su cicatrizado rostro.

-Cinco contra uno, no es muy justo, supongo que deberé tomarme mi tiempo y matarlos uno por uno para que sea mas justo para ustedes no?- Dijo con confianza Fluttershy, los hombres enfurecidos por sus palabras se lanzaron al ataque todos al mismo tiempo, ella espero, su espada de cristal sostenida con fuerza, apenas el primero estuvo en su alcance, se lanzo contra el perforando su ojo y su cráneo de una estocada, apoyándose en la espalda de este rodó y de un corte limpio decapito a otro, un tercero que creyó sorprenderla fue muerto empalado por las estalagmitas que crecieron para defenderla desde su hombros, Fluttershy sonrío por un momento, pero un fuerte dolor en su costado la saco de este trance mientras que uno de los soldados logro conectar un golpe horizontal con su espada, la herida no fue profunda pues el encantamiento que Twiligth le puso en la armadura había absorbido gran cantidad del golpe, de un rápido movimiento corto el cuello de este soldado y antes de que pudiera intentar nada el ultimo cayo con la espada de cristal atravesando limpiamente su corazón.

Un soldado se acerco a ella listo para enfrentarla, este tomo una estancia de batalla, mientras tomaba una daga de su cinturón con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha empuñaba su espada, Fluttershy sonrío para si misma "Al fin, tal vez este bastardo sea un desafío interesante" ella pensó esperanzada, tomando su espada con firmeza lista para enfrentar al soldado que utilizaba dos armas a la vez.

Su batalla fue detenida abruptamente cuando una flecha se incrusto en el cráneo del sujeto, dándole una muerte muy rápida.

Ella se volteo, una expresión de molestia infantil en su rostro –Rainbow Dash, yo podría haberme encargado de el por mi misma- Dijo en un tono ligeramente molesto.

Rainbow estaba vestida en una armadura celeste clara, con mallas de acero abajo, su cabello multicolor sostenido por una banda de color azul en su frente, mientras sostenía un arco enorme de color plateado con sus manos.

-Lo siento, te vi en problemas y decidí ayudarte, deberías retirarte a las líneas traseras, esa herida en tu costado se ve seria no crees?- Dijo de manera casual su amiga de la infancia mientras con un par mar de flechas segaba la vida de otros soldados.

Fluttershy alzo su mano izquierda para encontrarla cubierta de sangre, testamento de la fuerza del golpe que recibió del soldado, de no ser por la malla mágica que le fue dada por Twiligth ese hubiera sido un golpe fatal, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al darse cuenta que lo precavido de su amada salvo su vida otra vez, con renovado vigor, tomo su espada y avanzo hacia la batalla –ARCADIANOS, PINTEN ESTOS CAMPOS CON LA SANGRE IMPURA DE LOS CABALLEROS DE SOMBRA!- El repentino grito de aliento animando a sus tropas mientras atacaban con mas fiereza.

Una hora después la batalla había llegado a su fin, ningún soldado enemigo sobrevivió para contar la historia. El cabello rosa pálido de Fluttershy ondeaba al viento mientras miraba los cuerpos de sus enemigos como calculando algo, luego de unos momentos diviso el cuerpo muerto de un enemigo, mas cerca de lo que debería de la capital, difícilmente cinco yardas pasando el punto de partida de su división, cinco yardas mas cerca de su amada, de su reina.

Sin mediar una palabra tomo su espada de cristal con ambas manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mato a cinco de sus propio soldados con cortes limpios al cuello , los otros soldados con excepción de Rainbow Dash la miraban aterrados.

.CINCO YARDAS?! La próxima vez que un enemigo llegue así de lejos voy a matar a diez de ustedes por Ineptos!-Grito furiosa antes de darles la espalda –Tomen los cuerpos y sáquenlos de nuestras tierras, tomen como premio todos los objetos de valor, córtenles la cabeza si es que siguen lo suficientemente intactas, quemen los cuerpos y mándenselos al Rey para que recuerde que nadie se mete con Arcadia- La general decreto, sus hombres empezaron a moverse para cumplir sus ordenes.

Rainbow Dash camino a su lado mientras ambas se habrían paso por los pasillos del castillo, ella no le temía a Fluttershy, sabia que todo lo que hacia lo hacia no por ordenes ni por gusto, lo hacia por amor y devoción.

Fluttershy por su parte estaba ligeramente preocupada, no quería tener que explicarle a Twiligth sobre su nueva herida, prefería esta herida a ver el rostro de preocupación de su amada, pero esto era algo inevitable, Rainbow abrió las puertas del trono antes de marcharse, en uno de los costados de la habitacion, el joven Spike estaba limpiando las estanterías y los libros, su rostro perpetuamente tranquilo y alegre contrastaba mucho con ella, toda adolorida y ensangrentada, y en medio de este salon estaba la Reina de arcadia sentada en su trono.

La maga era la imagen de una belleza real, su cabello violeta con su infaltable franja rosada, ligeramente desarreglado y largo, sus ojos lavandas intensos y serenos, su piel pálida y sin marcas ni cicatrices, haciendo que la Joven reina de 25 años de edad parecer mas joven que su amante aunque ambas tenían la misma edad. Sus ropas eran un vestido violeta oscuro y largo, una tunica azul oscura sobre sus hombros, y en sus pies botas de piel marrón, firmemente apoyadas en el suelo mientras que Fluttershy caminaba hasta ella y se arrodillaba con una rodilla en señal de respeto- Mi reina, las fuerzas de Sombra fueron diezmadas y derrotadas, solo sufrimos una minima cantidad de perdidas en nuestras líneas, le mandaremos al Rey un regalo de despedida de sus soldados- La general reporto, esperando que su amada no notara la herida ligeramente sangrante en su costado.

-Ya veo, tal vez sea buena idea lo del regalo, les recordara que no tienen que ser hostiles contra nosotros- Twiligth noto de manera vaga, pero con una voz muy complacida, Fluttershy noto su voz, ahora alguien debía estar escuchando, pues cuando estaban solas su voz siempre era infinitamente mas amable y calida, aunque tal vez solo podrían ser impresiones suyas, después de todo, son cosas que pasan si estas totalmente enamorada de alguien.

Mirando a su alrededor como asegurando el lugar, Twiligth le indico a su caballera que se levantaran, su rostro mostró una sonrisa que cambio su expresión de seria a amable en un instante – Tienes hambre Fluttershy, supongo que la tendrías luego de una batalla después de todo- La reina pregunto en un tono de voz infinitamente dulce y suave, uno que Fluttershy sabia que estaba reservado solo para ella y que nadie mas nunca iba a oir.

La chica en cuestión sonrío de manera alegre mientras cerraba los ojos y se levantaba- De hecho esto hambrienta- admitió, momentos después Spike llegaba con un plato lleno de sándwiches, la comida favorita tanto de Fluttershy como de Twiligth, eran tan versátiles, con tantos sabores diferentes, la comida simple en opinión de ambas era la mejor.

Ella rápidamente se lavo las manos en un pequeño plato con agua traído por el joven asistente, tomo un par de sándwiches, uno en cada mano y empezó a comer, sonriendo alegremente mientras lo hacia, Los ojos de Twiligth estudiaban el rostro de la persona mas importante en el mundo para ella, mirando la textura de sur cara, su cabello y sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, llegando a la cicatriz que empezaba en su nariz y terminaba en su mejilla, ella podía recordar exactamente como su amada obtuvo esas cicatrices, fueron la razón por la cual su reino se alzaba alto e imponente, con frío odio hacia otros reinos y emperadores….

* * *

Tema de cierre: In my remains ( Linkin Park, Albun: Livin Things)

* * *

**Que les pareció hasta ahora, espero que no lo odien, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, en el próximo capitulo, se enteraran que eventos llevaron a nuestras personajes a su situación actual, como dije al principio los cambios no serán demasiado grandes en este primer cap, pero en el siguiente si seran mayores y así hasta cambiar totalmente el curso de esta historia**


	2. Una leccion de historia

**Shadow: Bueno, aquí les traigo el cap 2 de esta obra, quiero decirles que después de plantear y reescribir esto al menos 7 veces, será mejor si esto queda en la categoría de AU, no se esponjen ni se preocupen en este cap se explicaran todos los cambios y todos los sucesos en este universo alternativo.**

**Este capitulo es mas una especie de explicación de este universo alterno, y aunque las explicaciones y descripciones se les harán algo largas, les recomiendo que lo lean para entender mejor la historia en los próximos capítulos, este cap contienen menciones de incesto, yuri y una escena corta de acción y gore por la mitad.**

* * *

El reino antiguo de Arcadia, uno de los siete reinos, era conocido entre todos los otros reinos ecuestres por una razón en especial, por las venas de sus aldeanos corría sangre de magos y hechiceros, ancestralmente toda la población tenia capacidad mágica, entre esos habitantes originales, decidieron un sistema de gobierno monárquico, esto fue decidido de manera unánime, la paz y fortaleza siempre caracterizo esas tierras.

Con los tiempos, el comercio, los cambios de poblaciones, y el mestizaje, la sangre mágica de estas tierras fue mermando de a poco, razón por la cual se impusieron unas leyes nuevas, la principal era que el Rey y la Reina debían poseer habilidades mágicas para ser reconocidos como tales, y también se creo un puesto parecido al de un sacerdote al que llamaron "Druida", estos druidas eran adeptos excepcionalmente fuertes en la magia, y cada que uno era nombrado, este elegía un sucesor, ya sea su hijo o hija, o algún joven con poder mágico que según los requisitos de cada druida tuviera potencial, y mientras servia a la corona, se ocupaba de entrenar a este para tomar su lugar en el futuro, además, se empezaron a permitir el matrimonio entre castas, y las relaciones entre un mismo sexo dejaron de ser un tabú en ese reino puesto que los Reyes o Reinas podían elegir un heredero siempre y cuando este tuviera sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas.

Con el tiempo, las habilidades mágicas empezaron a guardarse como secreto, pues muchos reinos vecinos temían a esta fuerza, muchos años pasaron, y mientras el mundo olvidaba que alguna vez existieron los grandes hechiceros Arcadianos, la sangre mágica se debilitaba mas y mas pero gracias a los esfuerzos de los Reyes, Reinas y Druidas, nunca se extinguió totalmente.

La 13º Monarca de estas tierras fue la gran maga Arcana Celestia, que rigió el reino al lado de la princesa, su hermana Luna, el druida de esos tiempos fue un erudito excéntrico y poderoso llamado Discord, por razones del azar y del destino, tanto la Reina como su princesa cayeron enamoradas profundamente, y aunque el pueblo celebro su unión, también fue tema de preocupación pues la magia, ya era en extremo rara en estas generaciones, y cabía la posibilidad de no encontrar un sucesor al trono.

Estas preocupaciones fueron desechas cuando en la calle en invierno, Celestia un día de invierno a sus 35 años de edad encontró a un par de niños huérfanos mientras paseaba por las calles, un niño de 10 años de edad con cabello azul marino y ojos violetas pálido y vestido en harapos sucios, tratando de hacer un fuego para una niña que no parecía de mas de 7 años de edad, con cabello violeta con una larga franja vertical de cabello rosa, igual de pálida y sucia, pero ligeramente mas abrigada que el niño, ambos estaban sucios y tratando de mantener su calor corporal frente a una fogata, Celestia sintió compasión por ellos e iba a ofrecerles un techo y ayuda cuando vio a la niña cerrar sus ojos en concentración, y de repente, la llama se avivo envuelta en un aura violácea, ella no podía creer a sus ojos, esa niña acababa de usar un hechizo, rápidamente fue y los miro, ambos tenían miedo en sus rostros, el niño se paro frente a la niña y extendió sus brazos dispuesto a usar su cuerpo como un escudo de ser necesario, pero fueron sorprendidos por el tono suave y amable de la monarca cuando les hablo.

-No teman pequeños no les are daño- Miraba ligeramente dolida a ambos, ningún niño debería tener tanto temor en sus ojos a esta edad- Por que están en la calle?, no tienen un hogar?, donde están sus padres?- Pregunto preocupada de que la respuesta que ella se hizo en su mente fuera la correcta.

-No tenemos padres, murieron a manos de unos forajidos hace 2 meses junto con el resto de la caravana con la que viajábamos- Respondió el niño sin dejar su postura defensiva,- Quieras lo que quieras solo tómalo y vete, no le hagas daño a mi hermana- con una gran determinación en sus ojos cruzo miradas con la monarca.

Celestia sintió una daga incrustada en su corazón solo de pensar el que habrán atravesado esos niños para tener que reaccionar así ante la presencia de alguien-No quiero hacerles daño, no puedo dejarlos aquí en el frío, no quieren acompañarme a mi hogar- La sonrisa que les dio a esos niños era comparable a la de una madre sonriendo alegre a un hijo, ambos la miraron inseguros, pero al notar que sus palabras y su expresión no mostraban hostilidad, ambos asintieron.

Rápidamente la acompañaron, ninguno dijo ninguna palabra mientras la seguían, y la observaron asombrados cuando llego al castillo y fue recibida, no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de confusión que recibían, Celestia simplemente les sonrío y los condujo al salón de banquetes donde comieron, pareciera que ambos niños no habían comido en días por la gran cantidad de alimentos consumidos, ella sonreía al ver la simpleza y alegría que esos niños le ponían a un acto tan común como cenar.

Luego de la cena y mas en confianza los niños se identificaron como Shining Armor y Twiligth Sparkle, llamando a su hermana y al Druida, confirmaron las capacidades mágicas no solo de Twiligth, sino también aunque en menor intensidad de Shining, ambos fueron bienvenidos en la familia real, lo cual emociono hasta las lagrimas a ambos, en ese entonces la familia real estuvo completa.

3 años pasaron, Shining estaba siendo entrenado como un caballero y principe, tratando de probar que era digno de la facilidad que tubo en su vida al ser adoptado desde las calles como un miembro de la familia real, Twiligth se encero y se aíslo en la biblioteca real, totalmente encantada con todo lo referente a la magia, buscando cumplir las expectativas de su mentora y madre adoptiva, en esos tiempos, de repente la magia empezó a presentarse en mayor medida por alguna razón, siendo muchos los niños con habilidades mágicas encontrados, aprovechando esto Discord, como druida dando gala de sus excentricidad y orgullo, en vez de tomar a uno, tomo a dos aprendices para que ambos sean futuros druidas del reino, Cuando se los presento Shining y Twiligth estaban muy emocionados de tener alguien mas como ellos en el castillo, aunque les habían dicho que solo eran dos aprendices, se sorprendieron al encontrar a tres niños con su "Tío" Discord, este presento a sus dos aprendices, una niña de la misma edad que Twiligth, con cabello rojo con mechones rubios que asemejaban a las llamas, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente bronceada, esta sonrío y con un toque de arrogancia se presento como Sunset Shimer, el otro era un niño un poco mas joven que Shining Armor, tenia el cabello magenta, ojos aguamarinas y piel pálida y una complexión física muy delgada, este ligeramente mas respetuoso se presento como Dusk Shade, y luego presento a la niña que se escondía detrás de el, aunque de la misma edad que Twiligth, era mucho mas pequeña y delgada, tenia el cabello rosado pálido y largo, la piel muy pálida y ojos aguamarina igual que el otro chico, esta muy temerosa se presento como Fluttershy ante ellos, tanto ella como Twiligth cruzaron miradas, la joven princesa ese día se pregunto porque su corazón se acelero tanto al mirar los orbes aguamarina de Fluttershy.

6 años después de este encuentro todo de maravilla para Arcadia, por la gran cantidad de jóvenes con la bendición de la magia, Celestia decidió reinstaurar el programa de Paladines, guerreros entrenados en el uso de su magia tanto como de las armas y el combate físico, eran un total de 50 reclutas en esa división, Twiligth a sus 17 años por su parte dejo de aislarse y tenia un gran grupo de amigas, Rainbow Dash la hija de uno de los tenientes del ejercito, su padre era un arquero que servia a la reina con una lealtad incuestinable, Pinkie Pie, la carismática asistente y aprendiz del cheff real, Aplejack la comerciante que trabajaba la tierra con su familia en uno de las fronteras de la capital, Rarity, la joven y elegante maga, miembro del escuadrón de Paladines, Sunset Shimer la ligeramente engreida aprendiz del druida Discord, Dusk Shade el serio y relajado aprendiz de Druida compañero de Sunset, y sobre todo su mejor amiga, Fluttershy, ambas habian trabado amistad de manera casi inmediata hace 6 años a pesar de la natural timidez de la pelirrosa, terminando gran cantidad de tiempo juntas hasta el punto de volverse inseparables, ninguna de las dos imaginaba un mundo sin la otra, Shining Armor al haber ganado meritos, como príncipe logro enamorar y cayo enamorado de la Princesa Cadance del Reino de Cristal, siendo el siguiente heredero al trono una vez que se casaran.

4 años después una tragedia azoto estas tierras, la Reina, su princesa y el Druida habían muerto en un accidente naval, en una embarcación luego de volver de una conferencia y tratado con el reino vecino de Fortland, una tormenta azoto el barco amenazando con hundirlo y matar a toda la tripulación, los tres usaron su magia hasta el limite para asegurar que sus acompañantes sobrevivieran, dieron sus vidas para salvar a sus subditos, Luna y Celestia murieron en un abrazo por agotamiento mágico, luego de llegar a tierra, la tripulación encontró sus cuerpos sin vida en la proa, convertidas en piedra, pues esa era la muerte de aquellos Arcadianos que agotaban todo su poder, estaban abrazadas en la muerte y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Discord sobrevivió por 2 semanas donde los médicos del Reino trataron de salvarlo, el se tomo de buena manera su inevitable destino, decretando a sus dos aprendices como sus sucesores, convirtiéndose en piedra unos días después con una sonrisa solemne en rostro.

Luego de su entierro, se celebro la ceremonia de coronación de Twiligth, al cual fueron invitados reyes y príncipes de los 7 reinos vecinos, fue hay donde se desencadeno el conflicto que las llevaba a su situación actual de guerra.

Una Twiligth de 21 años de edad corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo, temblando desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Ella no quería correr, pero tampoco quería usar su magia, pues aun no confiaba totalmente en so control sobre esta, la joven Reina se apresuraba para esconderse de uno de los príncipes de las islas de la hermandad de principes, el Principe Darian había llegado a su coronación con la clara intención de cortejarla, los nobles jóvenes y doncellas del mismo reino con el mismo trato a sus dos druidas, Sunset y Dusk, al principio Darian fue muy sutil pero siempre era detenido por alguno de los amigos de la Reina, pero durante el baile en el salón, sin ningún compañero suyo cerca, el trato de forzar un beso con la reina, por un lado, Twiligth pensó en dejarlo hacerlo para tener una excusa y poder freírlo o congelarlo o lo que se le antojara a su magia en esos momentos, pero en vez de eso, decidió humillarlo frente a todos dándole una inmensa cachetada, saliendo rápidamente de hay, aunque nadie pareció percatarse de que Darian empezó a seguirla enfurecido.

Sus manos con guantes tuvieron problemas al abrir una puerta mientras el principe avanzaba, su espada desenfundada en mano. En realidad planeaba hacerlo? Asesinarla en su propio castillo? Las leyes dictaban que su o en este caso sus druidas se encargarían del reino en caso de su muerte si…de repente las imágenes de los nobles y doncellas cortejando a sus amigos cobro sentido. Si ella no cedía su trono en matrimonio, planeaban matarla, tratando de llegar al trono a través de sus Druidas, la idea del reino que tanto amo su mentora en manos de personas como ellos hizo hervir su sangre, sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras se preparaba para usar su poder contra el príncipe, lista para pelear si la seguridad de su pueblo y de sus amigos estaba en la linea.

-Twiligth donde estabas?, te e estado buscando por….- Fluttershy llego a esa sala, sus palabras quedaron mudas en su boca mientras observaba a un príncipe sosteniendo su espada amenazando a Twiligth -O Dios no…- La pelirrosa sollozo conectando todos los hechos en su mente.

Twiligth observo como su mejor amiga tomaba una espada de una de las tantas armaduras colocadas por el castillo, y aunque temerosa se paro con determinación frente a su reina y su asaltante, era una imagen casi cómica: una joven y pequeña doncella de 21 años en un vestido de gala verde parada enfrentándose a un experimentado príncipe guerrero alejándolo de su Reina lista para defenderla a pesar del temor que inundaba sus ojos.

El principe Darian debió darse cuenta del humor en esa situación también pues una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, antes de endurecer la mirada y lanzarle al ataque, el sonido de metal chocando al metal sonó mientras Twiligth soltaba un grito ahogado, Fluttershy con un golpe de suerte logro bloquear los primeros ataque del príncipe.

En furia y velocidad el principe de un golpe con su espada logro arrebatarle la espada a la pelirosa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la ataco, cortando profundamente una herida horizontal que empezaba en el puente de su nariz y recorría toda su mejilla izquierda, Fluttershy dejo escapar un grito de dolor mientras llevaba su mano a su sangrante herida, mientras lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos por el dolor.

Twiligth por otro lado solo veía rojo, la Reina no estaba segura de si era la sangre de Fluttershy o por la creciente ira que se formaba en su pecho, pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era que Fluttershy, su mejor amiga desde hace años había sido herida por Darian, sus manos envueltas en un aura violeta empezaron a generar diamantes afilados, el príncipe al ver esto dio un paso atrás mientras menciona casi sin aliento -..Brujería…-, Fluttershy a un costado con su rostro cubierto de sangre que salida por la herida, el príncipe rápidamente avanzo hacia la Reina desarmando a la pelirosa que aun herida quería tratar de detenerlo con la espada.

Twiligth dio un ligero grito de Odio mientras espinas de diamante salían del suelo con la intención de empalar al príncipe, este retrocedió, y cuando una ensangrentada Fluttershy trato de atacarlo con la espada otra vez, el le dio un golpe fuerte al estomago logrando que soltara su arma, y antes de que la reina intentara algo, tomo a Fluttershy y la levanto de su cabello con rudeza llevando su espada hasta el cuello de la doncella.-VOY A MATARLA BRUJA, NO PIENSES QUE NO VOY A HACERLO- Darian gruño, Twiligth lo observaba cuidadosa como colocaba el filo de su espada contra el cuello de su mejor amiga.

El príncipe noto como las estacas de diamante empezaron a deshacerse, pero fallo al notar la espada de Cristal que Twiligth estaba formando en la mano de Fluttershy, la mano rodeando la empuñadura de una hermosa espada blanca, lo único que hoyo fue a la chica herida susurrar –Larga vida a la Reina…- antes de sentir algo enterrándose profundo en su corazón, el cayo herido, muriendo rápidamente mientras su cuerpo era bañado en una piscina de su propia sangre.

Twiligth rapidamente abrazo a su amiga llorando, aterrada de la idea de perderla, ambas fueron encontradas por un guardia momentos después y su primera acción fue entregar el cuerpo del Príncipe a sus dignatarios, los demas principes que aun seguía en el salón de abajo celebrando la coronación de Twiligth, una vez presentado el infierno se desato, El reino de sombra liderado por el Rey sombra, el reino de Astoria liderado por la hermandad de príncipes, le declararon la guerra a Arcadia, Changelopolis liderado por la Reina Crysalis, El reino de Cristal liderado por Shining y Cadence como Rey y Reina y Canterlot liderado por el joven Príncipe Blueblood decidieron mantener sus alianzas con Arcadia y apoyarlos en esta guerra, ellos la llamaron un monstruo, Fluttershy amenazo sus vidas con la espada de Diamante que utilizo para matar a Darian mientras se mantenía muy cerca de su reina.

En la actualidad Twiligth se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hasta quedar atrás de su fiel general, envolviendo su cintura en sus brazos mientras que Fluttershy seguía comiendo sus sándwiches, cuando la toco se alejo casi al instante al escuchar un siseo de dolor escapando de los labios de la pelirosa.

-Flutters….- Dijo en un tono de advertencia, la general sonriéndole para disculparse- Muéstrame ahora…-Demando la Reina.

Fluttershy se sonrojo ligeramente mientras se quitaba su armadura y su malla de acero encantada, dejando como su única vestimenta la armadura de placas sobre sus pechos, la herida se sentía peor de lo que en realidad era, un largo y poco profundo corte justo debajo de sus costillas.-Twiligth no es tan malo- La general respondió solo para encontrarse en un firme y calido abrazo de una reina que todos veían como frígida y apática, Solo Fluttershy sabia, la calida y bondadosa persona que era su amante, aun cuando solo era así con ella.

Twiligth se separo del abrazo y se agacho para plantar un fiero beso en los labios de su guerrera, el beso fue firme e intenso y solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire era demasiada – Flutters debes ser mas cuidadosa, No .Puedo .Perderte- La reina enfatizo mucho esas palabras.

Fluttershy tomo a su reina del cuello de su tunica mientras volvía a besarla, luego de un momento la soltó y la miro a los ojos-No vas a perderme lo prometo, yo siempre estare a tu lado Twily-…

Ambas se quedaron hay, abrazándose perdidas en la mirada de la otra, seguras de que nada jamás iba a separarlas….

* * *

Tema de cierre: In my remains ( Linkin Park, Albun: Livin Things)

* * *

**Ok, aquí esta la explicación de los eventos y cosas de este AU, les gusta?, Lo odian? Estan ocupados parpadeando ante la pantalla tratando de entender todo esto?. Como sea, tal vez suba el ratings de este fic a M, puesto que el Gore se intensifica en los siguientes capítulos, y tal vez tengamos un lemon o dos, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Shadow( Nuevas notas): Bueno los primeros cambios, 1) Fortland no existe, ese es un reino adaptado para este fic e introducido a pedido de mi amigo Slayer, 2) La ubicación geográfica cambio, en el otro fic, Solo Fortland y Astoria estaban cruzando el oceano, en esta vercion, Canterlot esta cruzando el Oceano no muy lejos de Astoria. 3) En el otro Fic, la estacion del año esta en medio de la primavera, en este, apenas están entrando en el invierno, lo que significa enormes masas de hielo bloqueando los océanos evitando accesos marinos, piensen en un invierno Nordico en un fiordo si quieren hacerce una imagen, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo cap**


	3. Deseos Estoicos

**Shadow: Nuevo capitulo de esta historia, quisiera agradecer a todos los que siempre me apoyan y me hacen sentir todo calido con sus reviews, en serio muchas gracias, en este capitulo retomaremos la línea de tiempo principal , algunos personajes harán apariciones y se ara un posible spoiler del final, sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo 3, este cap contiene ternura mas halla de lo que muchos toleran, Yuri y algunos temas oscuros.**

* * *

Twiligth se despertó en su alcoba, mirando a la persona a su lado su rostro hizo un gesto de gentil adoración hacia la guerrera profundamente dormida a su lado, todos decían que ella era una dama llena de gracia y belleza, mirando a Fluttershy a su lado en este momento, ella definitivamente no presentaba ninguno de esos tratos, largo cabello rosado pálido totalmente enredado sobre su cabeza, algunas partes parecían levantadas y apuntando en ángulos antinaturales, sus brazos descuidadamente apoyados contra su cuerpo, despierta, Fluttershy era la viva imagen de la muerte encarnada para sus adversarios, un recordatorio de porque Twiligth era una reina cruel y despiadada, y recordatorio de porque su reino era el de los mas temidos. Dormida en este instante, Fluttershy parecía una niña pequeña que no quería despertar de su desarreglada siesta, muy tierna con un pequeño hilo de saliva bajando por la comisura de sus labios, sus ronquidos tiernos y cortos al ritmo de su respiración, Twiligth empezó a delinear el rostro de su amante con la punta de sus dedos, tomando especial cuidado con los labios de la guerrera dormida, escuchándola murmurar incoherencias en sueños ante el contacto, Twiligth sonrío y acerco su rostro al de Fluttershy –Te amo – susurro, cerrando por un instante el espacio entre sus rostros conectando un suave beso en los labios de la pelirosa, retirando sus labios casi al instante.

-Twi…ligth…?-

La Reina miro con cariño a su recién despertada amante, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando la piel de su torso desnudo prestando especial atención a sus hombros y su clavícula, Twiligth había curado la herida de su costado apenas la vio durante la cena el día de ayer, totalmente preocupada en curar a la única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo a la poderosa reina. Ojos aguamarinas se abrieron lentamente, el rostro de Twiligth era una expresión de devoción y amor hacia la otra mujer, el rostro de Fluttershy con la misma expresión mientras envolvía la cintura de su reina en un abrazo, un suave tarareo de felicidad lleno el aire de la habitación mientras que la guerrera abrazaba a su reina por sobre la línea de su cintura. –Twiligth que haces levantada- Ella semi ronroneo en el oído de Twiligth, su mente aun nublada aun no se dio cuenta de que su reina le quito su tunica en algún transcurso de la noche, estando solo vestida de la cintura para abajo.

La monarca rió con suavidad para luego empezar a dejar suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de su amada, succionando con suavidad de la piel debajo de su oreja antes de responder –Solo pensando en ti…- Su respuesta era coqueta, llena de un tono lujurioso y seductor mientras que la guerrera gemía ante las sensaciones, su rostro cicatrizado poniéndose roja mientras ella se retorcía, sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza la espalda de Twiligth.

Fluttershy quería esto la noche anterior, pero con su herida recién sanada, la Reina se negó y le ordeno que descansara, rehusándose a entrar en su apasionada danza de dominación y deseo. Pero ahora, Fluttershy esta jadeando con fuerza, sus dedos presionando con fuerza las telas de la ropa de Twiligth, haciendo sonidos de todos los tipos menos los de una temida guerrera Arcadiana, Twiligth soltó un ligero gruñido mientras volvía a presionar sus labios contra los de Fluttershy con fuerza, deseosa de complacer a su fuerte amante.

-Ahhhh, amor verdadero, es lo que sin duda conquistara a todos los adversarios-

La repentina voz masculina sorprendió a ambas chicas, la reina rápidamente acomodándose en la cama, los rostros de ambas totalmente sonrojadas, los ojos de ambas buscaron por la habitación encontrando al intruso sentando en un sofá de piel, a una muy sabia distancia de ambas, La sonrisa de Dusk era gentil, sincera y ligeramente maliciosa en so rostro pálido, su cabello magenta tapando parcialmente su rostro escondiendo uno de sus ojos aguamarina con marcadas ojeras. El joven se levanto e hizo una corta reverencia ante la reina, sus manos atrás de su espalda, un collar con cristales de varios colores estaba en su cuello, estaba vestido con una tunica muy grande para su delgada complexión física, era de color negro con detalles en violeta y azul, cubría totalmente su cuerpo del cuello para abajo, y tenia una capucha negra – Su majestad, General, como les va su día?- Pregunto de manera tan casual como comentando el clima en una conversación cualquiera, como si no importara el hecho de que se estaba sentando en una habitación con su reina y uno de sus súbditos en una situación muy comprometedora.

Twiligth estaba gimiendo internamente por la intrusión, Dusk tenia una nada astuta habilidad para aparecerse en los momentos mas inoportunos. La ultima vez, ella y Flutters estaban en un muy apasionado…abrazo cuando el mágicamente se apareció en sus aposentos, una Fluttershy sin camisa estuvo persiguiendo a su hermano por todo el castillo esa noche, con su espada de cristal en mano lista para torturar a su único familiar vivo, aunque mostró una gran habilidad al escaparse considerando su delgado y nada entrenado cuerpo, Twiligth también estuvo muy molesta esa noche, lo único que lo salvo de una prematura y dolorosa muerte fue que las interrumpió para avisarles sobre una de las armadas de sombra avanzando hacia el reino a pie, y por eso Twiligth no podía estar muy enojada con el, al menos no tanto.-Druida Dusk, mas vale que tengas una MUY buena razón para irrumpir en mis aposentos a estas horas…- La Reina dijo enfadada, su aura mágica flameando a su alrededor mostrando su ira.

El se levanto mirándolas de manera muy jovial- El amor es algo precioso y raro, si es verdadero de verdad importa con quien lo compartas?- Menciono, su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro, Twiligth estaría bien al escuchar esa clase de cosas de las personas, pues aceptaban su amor por Fluttershy, pero el problema era que el la estaba deteniendo de disfrutar de manera agradable una mañana con su amante, ante las miradas fulminantes de ambas se paro firme y su rostro tomo una expresión mas seria – Ok, me temo que si es algo muy importante mi señora, durante mis rituales matutinos, al naturaleza logro informarnos tanto a Sunset como a mi de que una armada se acerca por el mar, son muchos y la tierra teme a las poderosas armas que traen con ellos- Su mirada se endureció – El principado de Astoria esta mandando un ataque muy serio-

-No durante mi guardia- Fluttershy gruño mientras se levantaba, Twiligth se movió un poco para cubrir el torso desnudo de su amada, sabia que no tenia nada que temer con Dusk por ser hermano de su amada, pero no por eso podía bloquear los celos que sentía.

La Reina estaba pensando con seriedad eso, sabia que tarde o temprano la hermandad del principado llegaría, pero acaban de enfrentar a una armada ayer, seguro ellos estaban esperando que Arcadia ya halla caído y que estén muy debilitados como para resistir otro asalto – Cuando tardaran en arribar?- Su voz fría y cortante, poniéndose de nuevo su mascara de Reina frígida.

-Dos semanas, el clima no esta siendo amables con ellos, y ralentizara sus barcos por un tiempo pero no será suficiente para pararlos-Fue la respuesta.

-Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, debo entrenar- Informo Fluttershy a su hermano y a su reina antes de salir totalmente vestida y con su espada de cristal en la fornitura de su cintura.

La reina devolvió su atención al druida, el cual volvió a sentarse en el sillón, su expresión aun seria –Hay mas no es así?- Pregunto, su amigo asintió de manera estoica.

Tanto como Fluttershy veía su lado amoroso, sus amigos tenían una versión mas ligera de esta conocida como amistad, un lado que solo los amigos de la reina veían- Tus poderes aun no han madurado del todo Twiligth, temo de que si no eres cuidadosa, podrías llevar a la destrucción aquello que amas-

Sus palabras causaron que la Reina se altere, absurdamente considerando si su corazón se congelo en su pecho. Ella podría herir a su Fluttershy? Matarla?, eso era imposible, jamás lo haría!. Como si estuviera sintiendo su pánico, Dusk empezó a concentrar energía en su palma, un aura aguamarina distorsionando el espacio hasta que en una pequeña ventana mostraba una imagen, esta mostraba un campo de batalla desolado, Twiligth estaba en el, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Fluttershy, su boca abierta en un grito de dolor y angustia inigualables. Una profunda herida sangraba en el medio del pecho de la guerrera, otra herida visible en su costado derecho a través de su armadura destruida, mirando a su reina Dusk continuo hablando –Ella es la única debilidad que de verdad posees, Si ellos lo descubren irán tras ella, sabes que moriría por ti reina Twiligth, y si ella llega a morir, tu perecerás por un corazón roto-.

La imagen se desvaneció, Twiligth no se daba cuenta de las lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos – Que…que es lo que debo hacer- Su voz estaba quebrada por la desesperación, ella haría lo que sea para proteger a Fluttershy.

Dusk se sentó en silencio por unos momentos mas antes de hablarle- No lo se…esto es un posible futuro, no algo que esta destinado a pasar. Tal vez podrías hacerte mas fuerte y controlar nueva magia o tal vez prohibirle ir al campo de batalla, no lo se. Desearia que hubiera mas que pudiera hacer por ti Twiligth, tal vez deberías mostrar mas interés en no se…tal vez la crioquinesis podría servir- Un cristal amarillo en su collar empezó a brillar, el se levanto y miro a su reina, la cual tenia una mirada perdida en el vacío- Necesito marcharme, piensa bien en tus acciones, Reina Twiligth- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Twiligth solo se fijo en la puerta abierta que dejo tras de si, preguntándose que es lo que debería hacer para proteger a su amada.

* * *

-Fluttershyyyyy, Quieres algo de almorzar- Una joven pelirosa de cabello esponjado, piel pálida y ojos azules que estaba vestida en un traje de cocinera pregunto a la joven guerrera, la cual estaba luchando contra un instructor del ejercito, corpulento y fuerte sosteniendo una espada ancha.

-Ahora no Pinkie- Ella gruño a través de dientes apretados, jadeando por la intesidad de su ejercicio.

Los druidas le acaban de avisar sobre la llegada de los príncipes a su tierra para tratar de conquistarlas y atacar a su Reina, y Flutershy se condenaría si ella les daba la oportunidad. Nada la detendría de proteger a su amada, ningún hombre, mujer o niño seria perdona por el filo de su arma si amenazaban la seguridad de Twiligth.

Fluttershy era la primera y mas leal guerrera del ejercito, su propia seguridad no importaba comparada con la de la poderosa maga y reina, sus ojos llenos de fría determinación mientras cargaba hacia Luminous, el peliblanco mentor de caballeros, ella movió su espada de manera lateral arrebatándole el arma de las manos y antes de que pudiera levantarse la cuchilla de cristal justo sobre su cuello –Me rindo- Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo por su alumna.

Fluttershy bajo su espada y saludo con una reverencia respetuosa, su rostro cubierto en una ligera capa de sudor, su mentor se levanto y la saludo de la misma manera antes de que ella se retirase por los pasillos, saludando y dando consejos a los reclutas que entrenaban, y poniendo en su lugar a uno que otro que creía que no deberían tener a una mujer como general.

-General Fluttershy podría hablar con usted un momento-

La guerrera se volteo a encontrarse con su hermano caminando hacia ella, algunos soldados alejándose del Druida, su apariencia pálida y ojerosa lo hacia parecer muy enfermo y los soldados temían contagiarse de cualquier enfermedad que tuviera, Fluttershy tomo un sorbo de agua de su cantimplora entes de responder –Que sucede Hermano?-

El miro a su alrededor antes de moverse indicando a Fluttershy que lo siguiera, obviamente llevando su conversación a un lugar mas privado, llegaron a una habitación vacía, y luego de un par de conjuros para hacer la habitación a prueba de sonido el la miro con una expresión preocupada –Fluttershy deberías descansar, recupérate bien, nada de entrenar ni estresarte por ahora, te pido esto como tu hermano- Su rostro mostraba una expresión muy preocupada.

Su petición sin embargo pareció molestar a la joven mujer, su rostro cicatrizado tomando una expresión de enojo – No voy a descansar, esos malditos no van a acercarse a mi reina, necesito entrenar y mantenerme fuerte para protegerla, ahora permiso tengo un muñeco de practicas que quiero volver astillas- Se volteo para marcharse pero antes de hacerlo Dusk la tomo de un hombro y la obligo a mirarla, su tono de voz mas serio y mandativo – Hermana escucha mi advertencia, e visto un futuro donde tu mueres, no quiero que se vuelva realidad-.

Ella se quedo paralizada mirando insegura los ojos aguamarinas de su hermano, el suspirando continuo – Existe un futuro donde tu caes por el bien de Twiligth, uno donde incluso pierdes tu vida y tu alma. Eres mi hermana pequeña y no deseo ve que eso te pase- Soltó su hombro y la miro – No participaras en la batalla contra los Astorianos, Sunset, Rarity yo y un pelotón del cuerpo de paladines iremos a detenerlos, tenemos magia para acabarlos antes de que lleguen con sus armas-

-Twiligth sabe del futuro…- Su voz era muy insegura y debil.

El druida la miro entristecido –Solo sabe del futuro donde tu mueres, aquel en el que pierdes tu alma no se lo mostré porque eso la devastaría, saldremos en 3 días, y los interceptaremos antes de que desembarquen tu solo descansa quieres-

Ella solo asintió mirando sus ojos- Prométeme que volverás hermano- La voz de la pelirosa estaba llena de preocupación-Prométeme que Tu, Rarity y Sunset volverán al castillo victoriosos- Sonaba menos como una guerrera y mas como una asustada hermana pequeña.

Dusk sonrío suavemente y la estiro en un abrazo mientras le aseguraba al oído –Te prometo que are todo lo que este a mi alcance para que todos volvamos vivos. Tienes mi palabra-

Una vez que soltó el abrazo, Dusk se puso a buscar entre su tunica y saco un cristal azul zafiro y poniéndolo en las manos de Fluttershy –Cuando todo lo demás falla, prueba con el amor- Dijo antes de desvanecerse en el aire, yendo a donde lo necesitaran o a donde quisiera ir.

Fluttershy miro el cristal arqueando una ceja, luego lo coloco en una cuerda pequeña que coloco en la empuñadura de su espada mientras salía de hay, entrenaría un poco mas antes de descansar, solo así estaría tranquila.

* * *

En las partes bajas del castillo Dusk se apareció de la nada en el aire, el lugar era espacioso lleno de libros y escritorios, en uno de ellos estaba su compañera Sunset Shimer, su cabello rojo con mechones rubios estaba suelto y encrespado, su piel era pálida, sus ojos verdes leían con rapidez un libro antes de notar la presencia en el lugar y levantarse, estaba vestida con unas túnicas ajustadas de color rojo con detalles en blanco, tenia una capucha de color blanco en la espalda.

-Les dijiste lo que averiguamos sobre los enemigos y del futuro?- Pregunto la joven Druida a su compañero desde su lugar.

Dusk la miro luego de voltearse, se sentó en una silla y suspiro cansado- Saben lo de la invasión próxima, y el futuro solo saben lo que necesitan saber- Sunset lo miro sospechosa luego de esa declaración.

-A que te refieres con solo lo que necesitan saber?-

-Twiligth sabe de la posible muerte de Fluttershy solamente, Fluttershy sabe sobre esto, y sabe la mitad sobre el futuro donde pierde su alma- Respondió mientras leía un libro -Ellas no necesitan saber que fue por un error de Twiligth que ella perdió el alma…UGH!- Termino tosiendo de manera abrupta, llevandoce una mano a la boca, Sunset dejo su libro y observo preocupada a su compañero, el cual empezó a vomitar sangre en el suelo, rápidamente llegando con el para ayudarlo

-La enfermedad es mas rápida y esta mas avanzada de lo que pensamos...-Susurro Sunset para ella misma mirando el demacrado rostro de Dusk, el cual no parecía inmutado por lo que acababa de pasarle, a pesar del intenso dolor en su pecho o la sangre que bajava por la comisura de sus labios...

* * *

Tema de cierre: In my remains ( Linkin Park, Albun: Livin Things)

* * *

**Que les parece este nuevo cap, estamos entrando en la trama principal de la historia, espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones del fic hasta ahora para saber si les gusta o no, en el próximo cap tal vez cambie el rating de este fic de T a M, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Shadow ( Notas nuevas) Bueno, pues no hubo muchos cambios en este cap, veremos si leyeron la otra version, dejen el que piensan que fue el cambio con respecto a la otra version, espero sus respuestas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews.**


	4. Cancion de Cuna susurrada

**Shadow: Ok, este capitulo es especial por dos razones, la principal es el contenido de sexo explicito ( La verdad, de un 80 a 90 % del cap es sexo ), y la segunda será porque are otro inuendo sobre el posible final de este fic. Sin mas que decir, disfruten del cap 4 de esta obra.**

* * *

Tema de apertura u Opening: Reverence-Living in the heart ( Epica Albun The Quantum Enigma)

* * *

Fluttershy estaba en la alcoba real acostada y adolorida, tres días de entrenamiento preparándose para la inminente invasión eran difíciles con su herida aun sanándose. El atardecer se cernía sobre el reino, Twiligth estaba ocupada con los emisarios de la reina Crysalis de changelopolis, discutiendo planes sobre la inminente invasión, la mañana de este día, Sunset y Dusk dejaron el castillo junto a Rarity y un contingente de 40 paladines, seguros de su poder mágico con la intención de parar la armada principal del ejercito Astoriano, se volteo a mirar el pequeño cristal aun anudado a la empuñadura de su espada, su presencia con un ligero brillo azul que parecía reconfortarla de sus preocupaciones sobre sus amigas y su hermano, Fluttershy sabia que seria un golpe duro tanto para ella como para Twiligth que alguno de ellos muriera en esa batalla, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de su pensativo trance, levanto la mirada observando como Twiligth entraba con una expresión agotada, Fluttershy le sonrío-Twiligth por que no vienes a la cama…-la guerrera medio suplico medio ordeno, la reina soltó un suspiro agotada y se quito las túnicas obedeciendo sus comandos

-La reunión termino, la reina Crysalis está tratando de enviar un ejército para que nos ayuden, pero no llegaran hasta dentro de tres semanas.- La joven monarca comento mientras se quitaba las botas -Es posible que tenga que levantarme de nuevo hoy a pedir ayuda del reino de Cristal, Shining querrá enterarse de porque Blueblood y Crysalis estarán mandando tropas aquí.-

La guerrera esperó hasta que Twiligth se había quitado todos sus cinturones y botas antes de abalanzarse hacia ella, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la mujer y de un jalon la puso en la cama antes de decir infantilmente. -Pero yo quiero que mi Twily para acurrucarme ahora!- gimió, sintiendo como la reina solo se resistía a medias.

-Flutters! Tengo cosas que hacer! Cosas de realeza que son aburridas, y lamentablemente son necesarias!- Twiligth protestó, reprimiendo un pequeño gemido cuando su amante mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, la punta de su lengua pasando por su piel sensible.

Fluttershy sintió vacilante la voluntad de Twiligth, una de sus manos deslizándose bajo del dobladillo de su camisa para tocar suavemente a través de su

impecable, piel pálida, labios justo debajo de la oreja de su reina como un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de la monarca. Twiligth inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, para ofrecer a la guerrera más de su cuello, mientras su pecho se arqueaba sobre la mano que estaba uno de sus pechos sobre su ropa. Twiligth podía sentir un sonrojo creciendo en su rostro, su cuerpo ansiosamente calido en respuesta a las acciones de Fluttershy, incapaz de detener los gemidos y suspiros entrecortados que escaparon de sus labios entreabiertos. La mano libre de Fluttershy soltó el agarre que tenia alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos ágiles recorriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo a un ritmo exasperantemente lento, deteniéndose de manera deliberada cuando pudo sentir el calor que irradia desde el centro de su reina sólo para jugar con ella.

La joven cicatrizada apretó mas a su amante contra su cuerpo, eufórica por los gemidos de necesidad que la monarca no podía dejar de soltar. -Fluttershy, por favor, no me tortures así …-esto... -La reina se declaró en una voz llena de lujuria, sus ojos lavandas se cerraron.

La guerrera sonrió antes de capturar los labios de su amante en un apasionado beso, su lengua trazando el labio inferior de Twiligth en una especie de petición dominante para poder entrar, la reina felizmente concedió este permiso. Poco a poco, mientras aun se movía en un ritmo y lentitud enloquecedora para Twiligth, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la cintura de las polainas y aflojaron los lazos que la sostenían sólo lo suficiente como para permitir que su mano se deslice dentro de estas. Ella estaba casi mareada de deseo por la cálida humedad que encontró entre las piernas de Twiligth, sus dedos ágiles recorriendo la zona sensible justo encima de su apertura, profundos gemidos guturales que escapan de la joven reina eran ahogados por los labios de Fluttershy en su beso.

Sabía que quería mantener Twiligth en espera, para atormentarla hasta que este a punto de estallar de deseo. Pero aún así, ella tenía la obligación de complacer a su reina, y eso estaba por encima de lo que ella quisiera.

Ligeramente, Fluttershy apretó los dedos contra el pequeño clítoris de Twiligth, sintiendo a la mujer moviendo sus caderas un poco como un suave gemido escapaba, rompiendo a través de la última onza de resistencia de la monarca. La caballera gruñó ligeramente mientras ella retiró su mano y empezaron a empujar a su amante a la cama, moviéndose a horcajadas sobre la reina sonrojada, sus manos rápidamente casi destrozaron su remera en su lujuriosa prisa. Ojos aguamarinas devorando con la mirada la piel pálida y suave, sus manos viajaron hacia la espalda de su reina para quitarle el sostén y liberar sus senos.

Twiligth estaba jadeando con fuerza por el tiempo sintió las manos de Fluttershy amasando sus pechos, su turbia recorrieron el rostro de Fluttershy prestando especial atención a las cicatrices de su amante, alzando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su más fiel caballera en un gesto de ternura. Twiligth quería quitar el resto de su ropa, para exigirle a Fluttershy que se diera prisa y dejar de hacerla esperar de esta manera, pero no lo hizo; Fluttershy estaba en control esta vez y ella se negó a arrebatarle este poder. -Ah ... Fluttershy ...-

Cuando la guerrera la escucho, acerco su rostro para besar suavemente la parte interior de su muñeca mientras acariciaba su mejilla, una sonrisa suave apareció sobre el rostro de la frígida reina, a pesar de que se cambió rápidamente en una expresión de intenso placer el mismo segundo que la pelirosa se inclinó y comenzó a succionar de su cuello. Sus manos se movieron para agarrar la espalda descubierta de Fluttershy , sus cortas uñas arañando la superficie de su espalda tonificada, gimiendo ligeramente al sentir a la caballero esforzándose para sacar sus pantalones mientras mantiene su posición en la cima de su amante. Twiligth levantó las caderas para permitir que ella baje toda su vestimenta, lanzándola desesperadamente a un lado olvidado de la habitación. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a que su amada la viera desnuda, la expresión abierta de asombro en el rostro de Fluttershy la hacia sentir especial. Sus ojos volvían a trazar su rostro pero al pasar por su cicatriz, sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo mas oscuro

"Twiligth, temo que si no eres cuidadosa, podrías llevar a la destrucción de aquello que amas."

Las palabras de Dusk resonaban en su cabeza con aterradora claridad, Twiligth tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos tomo el rostro de Fluttershy entre sus manos besándola apasionadamente. No podía soportar la idea de imaginar un mundo sin su querida caballera a su lado, y ella no podría vivir consigo misma si ella era la causa de su dolor.

Finalmente, la rompió el beso mientras Fluttershy sonreía con picardía, empujando a Twiligth hasta quedar acostada una vez más mientras sus ojos aguamarinas llenos de lujuria observaron la forma desnuda de su reina bajo su propio vestido, teniendo solo puesto el corsé en estos momentos, bajando hasta su cintura sonrío con malicia.

-Hmmmm ... que parece que me he encontrado territorio particularmente impresionante. Yo creo que una búsqueda más exhaustiva debe ser realizada para asegurarme de que está listo para más ... esfuerzos rigurosos.- Fluttershy dijo en un tono sorprendentemente seductor mientras miraba la intimidad de Twiligth.

Una pequeña sonrisa encontró su camino en los labios de Twiligth mientras veía a Fluttershy, su pálido rostro se sonrojó. -Fluttershy, ¿las frases y juegos militares no son sexys ...- Ella bromeó mientras la pelirosa se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que los ojos lavandas se encontraron con aguamarinas, con su rostro al mismo nivel que el ombligo de la reina.

-Pero yo puedo hacerlos sexys.-

«Por los dioses, que si puedes. 'Twiligth penso momentos antes de sentir la sensación familiar de la lengua de Fluttershy corriendo a lo largo de sus labios vaginales hasta su clítoris, la mujer arqueando todo su cuerpo como un largo y gutural gemido escapaba de sus labios, sus dedos aferrándose a las sábanas debajo de ella.

Fluttershy estaba sonriendo contra la suave piel de Twiligth, su lengua ágil pasando una y otra vez sobre su clítoris antes de cerrar los ojos y cerrar sus labios sobre la zona comenzando a succionarlo, sintiendo las manos de su amante de repente agarrando su cabello. La guerrera envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los muslos de Twiligth y la atrajo hacia sí, aplicando mas presión en su clítoris, empezó a bajar lentamente hasta la intimidad mojada de su amante, empezando a degustarla con devoción. Le encantaba el sabor agridulce del néctar de Twiligth, su lengua llegando hasta el centro de la reina que movía sus caderas de manera casi frenética, un quejido propio perdió entre los sensibles pliegues de la intimidad de Twiligth.

Podía sentir el balanceo rítmico que la reina estaba usando para tratar de aumentar su placer, la caballera moviendo su mano derecha para presionar contra su clítoris con la yema de su dedo, lo que provocó un grito de placer de la reina.

Twiligth era todo menos coherente a estas alturas; los bajos gemidos guturales de éxtasis que fluian constantemente de sus labios sin ningun tipo de coherencia en absoluto. No podia detenerce a pensar con Fluttershy estimulandola de esta manera. No podía dejar de mover sus caderas aunque lo quisiera, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás en las almohadas como su cabello se convirtió en una maraña muy diferente a el ordenado lacio que usaba normalmente, toda su forma temblando mientras que el placer continuó haciendo estragos en su mente tan a fondo como Fluttershy asolaba su cuerpo.

Sus dedos agarraron los mechones de pelo rosado como la sensación de la lengua gruesa dentro de ella solo aceleraba esa sensación calida que se formaba en su centro. Ella sabía que su clímax se acercaba, tratando de evitarlo todo el tiempo posible solo para seguir disfrutando del placer que la caballera le estaba ofreciendo. Sin embargo, un suave tirón en su clítoris causó que Twiligth tirara su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un medio gritó ahogado, sus ojos lavandas rodando dentro de su cabeza, como todo su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Fluttershy sintió la presión en su lengua y luego el latido sistemático sobre la estrecha intimidad de Twiligth, lamiendo con avidez el líquido resultante con alegría. La guerrera finalmente se retiro lamiéndose los labios mientras se sentaba, jadeando. La reina permaneció abrazada, debajo de ella en la cama, también jadeando y temblando como réplicas de éxtasis viajaron a través de ella. Poco a poco, con ternura, Fluttershy se inclinó para acariciar el cuello de su amante, sintiendo los brazos agitando de la reina calmándose y soltando su fuerte agarre de las sabanas.

Se deslizó desde lo alto de su amante hasta quedar acostada sobre ella, sintiendo tanto en sus brazos y piernas se entrelazan de una manera muy simple, en un puro gesto afectuoso, ya que simplemente se abrazaron. En su nueva posición, Fluttershy podía oír el corazón de Twiligth latiendo en su pecho de manera relajante y rítmica, la guerrera acurrucándose más dentro de la calida protección del cuerpo de la única persona que alguna vez amo. -Twiligth...?- Ella preguntó en un susurro sedado, su voz todavía ligera y suave. -Hmm ...?- su voz era mucho más trabajosa, probablemente, ya que Twiligth había sido la que estaba gimiendo y gritando hace un momento.

-¿Te importaría cantar una canción de cuna?- Fluttershy preguntó con una voz que suena casi pueril, sonriendo suavemente cuando sintió los labios de su amada plantar un beso casto en su cabello.

-Por supuesto.-

Twiligth sabía exactamente qué canción de cuna es la que Fluttershy quería oír. Era un que tanto la princesa Luna como la Reina Celestia solían recitarles a ellas y a los otros niños cuando tenían pesadillas y no podían dormir. La reina tomó una respiración profunda, seguida de otra para estabilizar su voz, cantando en un tono cerca de un susurro a la guerrera en sus brazos.

-A lo largo del fiordo cantó la canción, la canción de amor largo del tiempo. La canción que cantaba era suave y pura, como la paloma más pura. Su guerrero de muchos años fue de nuevo a la guerra. Dejando atrás a su único amor, su doncella en el fiordo -.

Podía sentir la respiración de Fluttershy empezando a ceder, la reina sonriendo suavemente mientras continuaba.

-La noche era oscura y fría, pero su corazón era cálido y brillante. La canción su amor cantaba y esta su encendida corazón. ni una sola noche pasó sin su amor, ni sin su canción. Su guerrero seguramente volvera a amarla a ella mientras buscaba su victoria -.

Fluttershy iba a la deriva entre los sueños y la realidad, Twiligth cantaba un poco más suave para arrullar y que pudiera dormir.-La doncella del fiordo lo amaba con toda su alma. El fuerte viento en el mar habló de un frío invierno. Su misión había tomado más de un mes, su lucha aún no se ha hecho. OH, cómo su doncella en el fiordo estaba sola por demasiado tiempo. El guerrero soñando con volver a ella una vez más. Luchó con muchos enemigos para llevar esta misión a su fin. Él anhelaba abrazarla una vez más, para tenerla a su lado por la noche. El guerrero tenía un enemigo más con el que tenia que luchar -.

Podía oír los ronquidos Fluttershy en voz muy baja, la reina decidió que iba a terminar la canción de cuna de todos modos, aunque su amante no lo oiría. Esto era una bendición, sin embargo, que Fluttershy siempre se quedara dormida antes de la final; su canción de cuna favorita no tenía un final muy feliz ni agradable.

-Tras un día de invierno se encontraba, de cara al último enemigo. Esta última batalla que le permita regresar a casa. El guerrero luchó su mejor momento, aunque fue superado. Con un último respiro susurro amor, el guerrero se murió. La doncella se puso de pie sobre el fiordo, su frío corazón en su pecho. Los vientos habían hablado de su amor que ahora está enterrado. Ella lloraba por su amor, el guerrero que amaba cierto. Ella se sumergió en el fiordo y se hundió en el azul del frío mar. La doncella encontró su camino a un lugar encantador. Vio a su guerrero, una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella corrió hacia él y lo besó en los labios, con el corazón lleno de alegría. De la mano sostenidos ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la luz del Valhalla -.

Twiligth estaba feliz de tener a Fluttershy cerca, sus ojos lavandas se cerraron cuando terminó la canción. Se sentía casi como la doncella en la canción, la idea de perder a su propio guerrero al instante lo que la hizo sentir un profundo dolor como ningún otro. ¿Cómo iba a vivar si Fluttershy caía en la batalla? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de gobernar Arcadia sin su caballera fuerte a su lado? La reina hizo todo lo posible para desterrar esos pensamientos oscuros, y sin embargo, la memoria del futuro posible que Dusk le había mostrado es lo que la hizo estremecerse ligeramente, poco a poco, puso unas mantas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos mirando a Fluttershy en sus brazos. Ella tendría que mantener Fluttershy segura, ella tendría que hacerlo sin importar que.

De lo contrario, la vieja canción de cuna podría contener su futuro también…

* * *

Tema de cierre: In my remains ( Linkin Park, Albun: Living Things)

* * *

**Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, la canción de cuna no me pertenece, fue resultado de buscar por 4 horas en Internet algo que cumpliera lo que necesitaba, el titulo original es "Maiden of the Fjord" , como pueden ver esto se va a tornando cada vez mas y mas oscuro, espero seguir contando con su apoyo de siempre, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Notas Nuevas: Bueno sin ningún cambio en este cap ni en el siguiente pero mañana es donde todo es cambia por un camino diferente al que ya mostramos en la otra vercion, sin nada mas que decir me despido por hoy**


	5. Confrontando el destino

**Shadow: Ok hora de volver al tema principal de esta historia, la guerra, en este cap veremos que pasa con el pelotón de guerreros que fueron a las costas para enfrentar al ejercito Astoriano, advertencias de este cap, Mucha sangre y crudeza, descripción explicita de violencia y un final que seguro enfadara a muchos, sin mas que decir, comencemos este capitulo.**

* * *

Tema de apertura u Opening: Reverence-Living in the heart ( Epica Albun The Quantum Enigma)

* * *

Sunset estaba parada frente a sus compañeros, su forma llamando la atención de todos los soldados cercanos, su amiga Rarity llamando la atención de todos para que la escuchen, esperando sus instrucciones, la joven druida soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar, hoy estarían marchando hasta las playas de Aisen, para emboscar y detener al poderoso ejercito del Principado Astoriano, no le gustaba la idea de que todos estos jóvenes paladines al igual que ella tengan que usar sus dones mágicos para la guerra, pero no podía ser de otra manera, tenían que defender sus tierras, las tierras que cada uno de ellos amaba, fue una de las primeras lecciones de su maestro Discord, el amor y la guerra siempre van de la mano, y siempre había que levantarse y defender lo que amas.

Una vez que todos los que pelearían estuvieron presentes, Rarity, vestida con una armadura ligera de color blanco y una falda de cuero de color violeta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una capa de color lavanda sobre sus hombros y empuñando un tridente largo, ella alzo la voz.-Compañeros, hoy marchamos por los campos de Aisen para por fin hacer nuestra parte para acabar con esta guerra que solo a traído pesar a nuestras tierras. Los que no deseen pelear quédense aquí, serán de mucha utilidad si nos reciben para curar a los heridos luego de la batalla. En caso de que yo no regrese, dejo como mi sucesora a mi hermana pequeña Swetie Bell, denle el respeto que siempre me dieron y denle el tiempo para aprender todo lo que yo aprendí- Ella comando su voz era suave pero llena de determinación y orgullo, ella le hizo un gesto a Sunset y esta saco de sus túnicas un pequeño cristal amarillo que brillaba con luz propia, Rarity lo tomo y camino entre la multitud hasta su pequeña hermana de 16 años, le sonrío y le puso el cristal a modo de collar en el cuello.

La joven paladín miro el pequeño cristal nerviosa, luego miro a su hermana y pregunto en una voz llorosa- Pero…no quiero fallarles!, Hermana, como se supone que voy a guiarlos?-

Sunset se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro mientra la miraba – Con tu corazón, dirígelos con tu corazón, el nunca va a traicionarte-

La joven guerrera pareció tomar inspiración de sus palabras, mirándola con ojos llorosos asintió luego se volteo a Rarity y antes de lo que nadie pudiera reaccionar la envolvió en un abrazo-Prométeme que volverás Rarity, promete que no morirás- su voz sonaba muy angustiada, no quería perder a su hermana en esta batalla.

Rarity la observo con una expresión triste, paso una mano por su cabello antes de responder- Hare todo lo posible por volver a viva querida, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, cuando vuelva, vas a ayudarme con los vestidos que e estado diseñando para el gran baile de mascaras de este año bien?- Swetie la miro con ojos llorosos y asintió sonriendo, luego se separo y con un ademán de la mano, todos los arcadianos que no pelearían la siguieron para armar su campamento, ella estaba decida a liderarlos lo mejor posible, tal como su hermana y todos los que vinieron antes que ellas, su garganta se seco en preocupación, pero siguió adelante, Rarity seguro volvería. Ella tenía que volver.

Sunset y Rarity cerraron sus ojos pensativas, soltando al mismo tiempo el aliento que no sabían estaban sosteniendo, ambas luego se voltearon a un lado sintiendo llegar a alguien, luego de una pequeña distorsión en el aire y Dusk se apareció frente a ellas, pareciendo aparecer de la nada.

-El ejercito ya desembarco, estarán en esta posición en 2 horas aproximadamente, nuestra mejor opción es emboscarlos desde la colina- Rarity asintió y se volteo hacia los 17 paladines que decidieron pelear, siendo 13 los que decidieron no hacerlo, la mirada de la Capitana se entristeció un poco, la reina Celestia y su mentor Luminous siempre se lo dijeron, no es fácil liderar un ejercito, cada rostro que veía, cabía la posibilidad que los estuviera guiando a su muerte, con gran peso sobre sus hombros la pelivioleta tomo un lento respiro por su nariz y luego miro a sus compañeros, alzo su tridente alto en el aire, las runas inscritas en esta brillaban intensamente- POR LA REINA Y POR NUESTRA TIERRA- Su voz tomo un tono mas fuerte y determinado, momentos después escucho los gritos de todos sus compañeros dándole la razón.

Ellos iban a darle a los Príncipes de las islas del Sur muchas razones para temerle a Arcadia.

* * *

Fluttershy estaba recorriendo su habitación como un lobo enserado, su rostro cicatrizado con el ceño fruncido, ella ya se estaba cansada de esperar, esperar a pelear y dar muerte a esos tontos que pensaban en lastimar a su reina. Ella había detenido su entrenamiento hace uno días, cumpliendo finalmente con la petición que le hizo su hermano antes de partir, pero la falta de actividad o entrenamiento para el combate la estaba volviendo loca. La guerrera finalmente decidió entrenar solo un poco y poniéndose sus vestimentas y tomo su espada de cristal en su funda antes de salir.

La mujer saludo a un grupo de caballeros que la saludaron en el pasillo mientras pasaba, inconcientemente su mano bajo hasta la empuñadura de su arma donde colgando de una pequeña correa estaba el cristal que le regalo su hermano, pero solo toco la superficie de la funda, instantáneamente Fluttershy miro abajo y su boca se quedo abierta por la sorpresa al ver la falta del pequeño brillo azul y constante en la empuñadura de su arma –No, no, no, NO!- ella siseo corriendo de vuelta a su habitación empezando a buscar el objeto, sintiendo que el regalo de su hermano era de una gran importancia de una manera que no entendía.

Todo lo que entendía era que tenia que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

La pequeña armada de paladines miraba sobre una colina los campos verdes de Aisen, a la terrible armada avanzado, lentamente hacia ellos portando extrañas y letales maquinas detrás de ellos, su numero de soldados superaba de 1 a 15 a los arcadianos – Sunset mira…- Dusk dijo a su compañera a su lado, mientras las banderas y estandartes de sus enemigos ondeaban con el viento.

Dirigiendo la armada, estaban 2 de los 10 príncipes de las islas del Sur, no estaban los otros ocho como Sunset esperaba, aunque de haber sido así, probablemente el numero de soldados enemigos seria mucho mayor, ambos druidas miraron a Rarity y esta asintió observando a sus compañeros – Ahora pelearemos por proteger a nuestra gente, el amor es un suave murmullo en tiempos de paz, pero en la guerra, debes estar dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte por lo que amas, yo amo a nuestra gente, nuestra tierra y mis amigos y mi familia, yo estoy peleando por defender aquello que amo, si no son capases de los mismo, por favor márchense antes de que sea demasiado tarde- ella dijo con voz determinada.

De nuevo, ni un solo de sus soldados se movió, y la joven mujer no estaba segura si sentir orgullo o tristeza por eso, sus ojos se endurecieron y una energía azul empezó a acumularse en todo su cuerpo extendiéndose a su tridente, un casco con diseño para aparentar a un demonio se materializo en el aire y se lo puso, al igual que lo mismo pasaba con todos sus compañeros, Dusk y Sunset solo se pusieron las capuchas escondiendo sus rostros en las sombras de estas, siendo lo único que resaltaba el intenso brillo en sus ojos.

-DENLES MUERTE, PUES ELLOS SOLO QUIEREN EL MAL PARA NUESTRA TIERRA-Grito Dusk, su voz totalmente diferente, sonando mas como un grito demoniaco que su voz suave normal.

El fuerte rugido de guerra que soltaron los paladines fue aterrador para los soldados Astorianos, la armada en el suelo tomo sus armas y se preparo para enfrentar a lo que sea que halla rugido, Dusk soltó un respiro y desde su boca, una densa niebla gris salio alrededor del ejercito y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar , varias sombras multicolores empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos rápidamente, los flujos constantes de energía y poder atravesando la densidad gris de la niebla con gracia y belleza, si no fuera por la letalidad que cada onza de magia poseía, ese espectáculo podría haberse considerado un hermoso espectáculo del talento de los paladines arcadianos. La ráfaga de conjuros llego a los invasores con fuerza, algunos eran envueltos en llamas y quemados hasta la muerte, algunos eran congelados hasta los huesos o eran electrocutados con salvajismo, otros simplemente gritaban en agonía para momentos después estallar de manera violenta en una explosión empapando a los soldados cercanos en sangre carmesí y órganos eviscerados y algunos otros simplemente se derretían en un caldo primal de componentes orgánicos frente a la vista horrorizada de todos.

Confundidos y aterrados por los gritos que asolaban sus tropas, el príncipe Ephidel y el príncipe Valter trataron de mantener calmados a sus hombres, aunque la compostura era algo difícil de mantener si tus capitanes eran incinerados frente a ti, mientras escuchas como sus voces llenas de dolor te imploran por una muerte rápida, a trabes de la niebla, Valter diviso a uno de sus atacantes, el cual tenia una capucha negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, lo único visible en el eran dos orbes aguamarina dentro de la capucha, esta figura se encontró con su mirada y rápidamente movió sus manos en un intrincado patrón, lanzando hacia el un conjuro de color violeta oscuro , el príncipe desesperado por salvar su vida, tomo a un joven recluta que estaba cerca de el, no tendría mas de 15 años, y lo puso en el camino del conjuro usándolo como escudo, escuchándolo momentos después suplicar en agonía, soltando su agarre en el joven muchacho mientras veía que su carne caía podrida a través de su armadura por partes, sus gritos de dolor eran inmensos, esta batalla era un maldito infierno, pura maldad. Que clase de enfermizo batallón del Ragnarok abra invocado la bruja de cristal para destruirlos?. Ephidel se volteo para ver a su hermano Valter huyendo aterrado de la batalla, siendo alcanzado por una bola de fuego que empezó a consumirlo, moviéndose y suplicando, tratando de detener el ardiente sufrimiento que estaba calcinando su cuerpo.

Sus ojos verdes voltearon a ver la fuente de los ataques, ahora acercándose a ellos, eran humanos o al menos parecieron serlo excepto por sus rostros, cuyos cascos los hacia ver como demonios, siendo liderados por dos figuras totalmente encapuchadas, una roja y otra negra, ambos con fisiología humana pero con sus rostros escondidos por sombras "Esa Reina maligna, convirtió a esos pobres jóvenes en monstruos" Pensó observando a los soldados con repugnancia.

Sacando su espada, el dejo salir un fuerte grito de guerra mientras se abalanzaba sobre la figura encapuchada roja, determinado a librar a esa pobre chica de la existencia maldita que le fue forzada por la bruja de cristal Twiligth, su espada de acero encontrándose con unas Katar que bloquean sus golpes de manera elegante,, ambos empezaron a danzar uno alrededor del otro intercambiando golpes rápidos y certeros, atacando rápido evitando que la Druida utilice su magia- Que clase de criatura patética y triste eres tu- Ephidel grito esquivando una ráfaga de magia.

-Yo soy yo, Sunset Shimer druida del reino de arcadia, y tu no eres bienvenido en estas tierras-

Su voz era femenina y firme, pero a la vez ruda por la batalla, una onda de magia golpeo su armadura en un costados, sintiendo como esta se agrietaba un poco por no haber recibido todo el golpe- Que clase de reina demoníaca le hace esto a sus súbditos- Demando el príncipe, tratando de encontrar una chispa de humanidad en esta abominación, el tenia que destruir a Sunset, su horrible reina convirtió a la pobre chica en un monstruo, el podía escuchar a sus propios soldados siendo masacrados a manos de estos demoniacos enemigos, aunque tanbien le pareció ver a uno o dos de ellos morir a manos de sus soldados, lo cual le trajo un ligero sentimiento de victoria.

-Ella no me hizo esto, es el camino que yo elegí desde pequeña-

"Incluso manipulo su mente" Ephidel estaba disgustado por las acciones de la reina demoníaca Twiligth, de un movimiento rápido golpeo la cabeza de su atacante con la empuñadura de sus espada, dio otro golpe rápido de la misma forma y Sunset cayo en sentada en el suelo aturdida, gotas de sangre manando lentamente desde su frente a través las sombras confundiéndose con el rojo de sus túnicas, pero antes de que Ephidel pudiera hacer otro golpe para acabarla, la otra figura encapuchada detuvo su ataque parándose frente a ella, su espada detenida por un libro de color violeta con símbolos en la cubierta, la otra figura tubo que distraerse para bloquear unas flechas que venían en su dirección, momento que Ephidel aprovecho para hacer un corte horizontal no muy profundo en el pecho de la criatura con túnicas negras, cayendo también debilitado al lado de la otra, tomo su espada con ambas manos, la punta apuntando al corazón de Sunset, alzando la espada por sobre su cabeza para ganar impulso " VE CON DIOS, YO TE LIBERO DE TU SUFRIMIENTO- Grito el, bajando la espada con cada onza de fuerza que tenia en su cuerpo…

* * *

Tema de cierre: In my remains ( Linkin Park, Albun: Livin Things)

* * *

**Bueno, este es el ultimo cap en el coinciden las dos historias, de ahora en mas iran por caminos totalmente distintos, muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos mañana.**


	6. Tenebroso Futuro

**Shadow: Bueno, es aquí donde todo se volverá absolutamente distinto sobre la otra historia, sin hacerles esperar mas comenzemos con el cap.**

* * *

Tema de apertura u Opening: Reverence-Living in the heart ( Epica Albun The Quantum Enigma)

* * *

Sunset reacciono para ver la cuchilla descendiendo hacia ella, incapaz de mover su cuerpo entumecido por los golpes a su frente, cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el dolor del golpe del frío metal, mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecida detenerse, el sonido distorsionándose y siendo opacado por los fuertes latidos de su corazón en su pecho, era una lastima, no volvería a ver a sus amigos, no podría despedirse de ellos, lo mas cercano que jamás tubo a una familia, en cualquier momento la espada acabaría con su vida, no solo con su vida si no con la que de la nueva vida que hacia no menos de dos semanas se empezó a formar dentro de ella, era una pena que su padre quedaría el solo como único Druida del reino, y lamento tampoco haberle dicho, la muerte la esperaba…

Pero la agonía del frío metal nunca llego.

Momentos después se escucho un grito de dolor, Sunset abrió los ojos para ver a Rarity pateando a Ephidel y alejándolo de ella, luego dando un giro y golpeando con su tridente la armadura debilitada del príncipe desquebrajándola y derribándolo, Rarity miro a su amiga y le dedico una suave sonrisa antes de que sus ojos azules se fijaran en el príncipe que se reincorporaba frente a ella. Ephidel soltó un bestial gruñido de odio mientras se lanzaba de nuevo hacia la joven capitanía Arcadiana, golpeando lateralmente con su espada, pero esta fue detenida por la armadura de Rarity, la cual aprovecho el momento y corto la distancia suficiente como para empalar al príncipe con su tridente, pasando a través de la malla debilitada y saliendo por su espalda, las puntas del tridente pintadas de un intenso color bermellón por la sangre.

Ephidel soltó su aliento, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, su garganta llena del fluido que estaba escapándose de su cuerpo y llenando sus pulmones al mismo tiempo, con sus ultimas fuerzas dio un escupitajo sanguinolento a los ojos de la guerrera, sus parpados se volvieron pesados mientras que su cabeza se sentía cada vez mas pesada, mientras que la oscuridad se apoderaba de su campo de visión, calmando su mente de una vez y para siempre callando el dolor, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios cuando en sus últimos momentos vio a tres de sus soldados que aun Vivian corriendo a auxiliarlo.

Rarity no vio a los hombres avanzando hacia ella, pues que el príncipe le escupió directo a los ojos, pero si sintió la agonía de unas lanzas empalándola por la espalda, cayendo al suelo de rodillas del dolor. –No RARITY!- Gritaron Sunset y Dusk al mismo tiempo al ver a su amiga tratando de defenderse de manera inefectiva contra sus atacantes.

Ambos se pararon de manera temblorosa, su sangre hirviendo con ira mientras su amiga caía sobre sus piernas, tratando aun de defenderse de los soldados, la exprecion de ambos una de ira pura, escondidos por sus capuchas, sus manos envueltas en magia con odio puro, ambos entrelazaron sus manos sus auras mezclándose mientras lanzaban un ultimo conjuro a los tres enemigos que empalaron a su amiga- AAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron al unísono, el poder de el conjuro avanzo hacia los soldados como una vengativa neblina roja, metiéndose por sus ojos, oídos, boca y nariz hasta desaparecer totalmente.

Los soldados empezaron a gritar, mientras sus manos desgarraban sus rostros en desesperación y dolor, mientras ramas empezaban a surgir desde dentro de ellos totalmente bañadas en rojo carmesí, destrozándolos por completo mientras nueva vida era creada a partir de las suyas, sus cadáveres retorciéndose de manera horrible. Pero, ni Sunset ni Dusk pusieron atención al ensangrentado espectáculo, ambos arrodillados al lado de su amiga removiendo todas las armas ensartadas en su cuerpo, los ojos de ambos al borde del llanto,- Shsss esta bien Rarity…- Susurraba Sunset a su amiga mientras las ultimas cosas eran removidas de su cuerpo.

La joven mujer alzo la mirada, sus ojos azules llenos de cansancio, acercando su rostro a sus amigos, apoyando su cabeza justo en medio de ambos- Estoy…contenta…de que ambos estén…bien…amigos…-Dijo con una voz debil mientras miraba las lagrimas bajando por el rostro de sus camaradas.

-Rarity…Porque?- Pregunto Sunset sosteniendo a su amiga.

-Porque…eso hacen los amigos…-Susurro cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que su pecho dejo de subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración.

Sunset con suavidad deposito a Rarity totalmente en el suelo, luego se volteo hacia Dusk, el pelimagenta miro a todos sus tropas alrededor, además de Rarity, otros 6 soldados habían caído en esa batalla, sus cuerpos estaban siendo cargados por los sobrevivientes y eran depositados cerca del de Rarity, una vez que todos fueron colocados, el se volteo a mirar a una de las sobrevivientes, que tenia cabello plateado y estaba armada con un mandoble- Teniente Trixie- Dijo con una voz neutra- Lleva a los sobrevivientes al campamento, la general Sunset y yo nos quedaremos a dar el ultimo adiós a los soldados caídos-

Esta asintió y con un ademán de la mano todos los demás empezaron a seguirla, dejando a Sunset y Dusk con los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos, ambos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, entrelazando sus manos, mezclaron de nuevo sus auras mágicas pero en vez del vengativo color rojo de la vez anterior ahora era un suave color plateado que envolvió los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos, que lentamente fueron descomponiéndose, sus cuerpos deshaciéndose en un vendaval de flores y hojas, representando el ciclo de energía que volvía a la tierra de donde nació, sus cuerpos fusionándose, y con Rarity como centro formando un enorme árbol, repleto de flores invernales blancas que caían de manera esporádica, terminaron el conjuro y vieron el nuevo testamento de la valiente sangre derramada en ese lugar, susurrando al unísono- Descansen en paz amigos…- Antes de marcharse a tabes de una ventisca.

* * *

En el castillo, Twiligth estaba sentada en su trono, evaluando su situación, las armadas de Changelopolis y Canterlot arribarían en tres días, y aun no tenia ninguna noticia del batallón que envío a detener al ejercito enemigo. La reina vio como su amada caballera llegaba ante ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando la puerta tras de si, antes de ir y sentarse sobre las piernas de Twiligth, abrazándola con un brazo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, conectando un suave beso a sus labios, la reina rápidamente la volteo abrazándola por la cintura, antes de acercar sus labios a su oído- Me contaron que tienes problemas con tu falta de actividad…- Ronroneo Twiligth- Déjame ayudarte a "Desestresarte" un poco-

La manera en que susurro en su en su odio hizo que la guerrera se estremeciera de la emoción, una mano de su reina deslizándose debajo de sus túnicas y haciéndola temblar ante el contacto, Twiligth siempre se emocionaba de su capacidad para reducir a una fiera guerrera a una chica jadeante y débil con solo sus manos, pasando estas por su firme abdomen, pequeños pulsos de energía acentuando las sensaciones, la joven cicatrizada jadeando y retorciéndose ante la placentera y lenta tortura que le estaba siendo impuesta por su amada reina, sus labios devorando con avidez de su cuello mientras que una de sus manos seguía su camino hasta su entrepierna, abriéndose paso a trabes de sus pantalones llegando hasta su ansioso sexo.

Y de repente, hubo una distorsión en el aire y dos figuras se materializaron en el trono, Twiligth lanzando una onda de energía cortante hacia estas, un poco enojada, un poco alerta y muy sexualmente frustrada por la intrusión, dándose cuenta de quienes eran, siendo sus dos druidas los intrusos, y de lo que acababa de hacer, Twiligth soltó un enfadado gruñido y miro a los intrusos, posándose sus ojos en la figura encapuchada negra que tenia como habito interrumpirlas en estos momentos- Dusk, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres de esa manera sin- Su regaño se corto cuando analizo a sus consejeros, ambos con heridas aun presentes- Que les paso?- Pregunto cambiando su voz a una preocupada.

La joven reina se levanto y camino hacia sus amigos, la frente de Sunset estaba envuelta en vendajes con una pequeña mancha roja en la frente, la tunica de Dusk estaba ensangrentada y cortada en el pecho, mostrando un corte horizontal bastante largo que parecía remendado como si fuera una pieza de tela, teniendo puntadas en los bordes y en el centro una piel de coloración azul suave, no muy natural.

Ambos compartieron una mirada triste, y fue Sunset la que respondió- Combatimos a la armada Astoriana en los campos de aisen como se nos fue encomendado, eran dirigidos por dos de sus principes- su mirada se opaco- ambos fueron exterminados al igual que la armada, pero tuvimos perdidas de nuestro lado, la capitán Rarity entre esas bajas-

Twiligth no tenia palabras, mientras que Fluttershy la abrazaba de manera reconfortante por la noticia, Sunset se volteo hacia su compañero y también lo abrazo mientras sollozaba con suavidad en su hombro, aunque no era el momento correcto, Dusk decidió dar el resto del mensaje- El príncipe Lyon en persona y el Rey Sombra están marchando hacia nosotros en estos momentos, ellos mismos dirigen sus ejércitos principales, sospecho que pasara al menos una semana y media antes de que ellos lleguen, tenemos que prepáranos para el asalto…-

La reina apretó la mandíbula, pensando en las posibilidades que tenían en contra de esos dos ejércitos en sus condiciones actuales, dando de baja a Sunset y a Dusk para que se recuperen de sus heridas, partiendo a su alcoba acompañada de sus fiel caballera, tratando de superar pronto lo de la muerte de su amiga, estos no eran tiempos para entristecerse.

* * *

Uno de los soldados de la armada de Sombra trago saliva mientras se acercaba a la tienda de su rey, temiendo por su vida considerando el mensaje que tenia que entregar- Mi señor, le traigo noticias…- Susurro aterrado, no queriendo enfrentarse a la ira de un hombre que a peleado en mas de una ocasión contra la Reina demoníaca Twiligth y vivido para contar cada una de esas batallas.

-Ven pasa y entrega tu mensaje- Vino la respuesta desde dentro de la tienda.

Tragando saliva nervioso, el hombre levantó la solapa y entró en la gran y lujosa tienda, estaba mal iluminada, sus ojos color avellana itinerante a lo largo de los textiles en las paredes de lona gruesa. El pozo de fuego en el medio estaba medio se ladeó, proyectando sombras a lo largo de la gruesa capa de hielo por debajo, una figura sombría sentada en el escritorio en el extremo trasero, una luz roja brillando con suavidad a trabes de las tinieblas.

La saliva tragada por el soldado son fuerte hasta para sus oídos temía que el rey de las islas comerciales del este podría oírlo. Un golpeteo metálico se escuchó próximo como el Rey golpeó dos dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la superficie de la mesa de madera, a la espera de las noticias que le habían mencionado. -El príncipe Valter y el príncipe Ephidel están muertos, Su alteza. Parece ser obra de seres mágicos que la bruja de cristal ha invocado mediante un pacto infernal. Tal vez... Demonios-

Hubo un sonido de burla del hombre en las tinieblas, la luz roja se estrecho ligeramente. -Demonios? ¿Con que debo esperar que nos enfrentemos luego? Unicornios? Pegasos?, Dragones?- El Rey se burló, mostrando su disgusto por el misticismo que sus hombres parecían creer.

El guerrero temblaba tan fuerte que su armadura estaba sacudiendo. -N-no, excelencia! Hemos pensado en otra posibilidad, pero no podemos llegar no otra conclusión!-

El sonido de la madera resquebrajándose bajo la fuerza de un miembro metálico golpeando con tanta fuerza que el sonido de las astillas llenó el aire, un fuerte olor a amoníaco pronto se le unía como una pequeña piscina de liquido amarillo era formada a los pies del soldado aterrorizado. El Rey Sombra se puso de pie, Alto y pálido, su rostro fornido y con cicatrices, mientras caminaba con el lado derecho de su cuerpo visible al guardia más joven y bajo. -Me decepcionas. parloteando y siguiendo hablando sobre tonterías cuando hay más que suficiente brujería al ser arrojado cerca de la Reina maldita. Podría haber sido muy bien simplemente otro poder que ella misma posee, mas que una obra de demonios.- Él razonó fríamente.

-Pero, Su alteza-

-¡Silencio!- El Rey gritó, volviéndose hacia el soldado aterrado.

El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba fuertemente marcado, la cuenca del ojo izquierdo equipado con uno mecánico, la contratación del dispositivo ocular rojo en un haz delgado que parecía mortal y feroz. Su antebrazo izquierdo era otra maravilla mecánica, al igual que el lado izquierdo de su caja torácica y ambas piernas. Cada vez que había encontrado con Twiligth en el campo de batalla, ella había tomado un poco más de su cuerpo destruyéndolo, hasta que él no era más que un hombre lisiado sin la parte izquierda de su cuerpo sentado inútilmente en una silla. Pero, siendo un Rey adinerado de un país de comercio, eso tenía sus beneficios; que había empleado los mejores artesanos y constructores para crear nuevas extremidades y partes para él. Donde otros habían visto desmembramiento, Sombra vio la oportunidad. Sus nuevos miembros eran inmunes al frío, de gran alcance, incansables, y le permitieron lograr un buen estado físico que sólo podía haber deseado incluso en su mejor momento. Él no era en absoluto un hombre corpulento, pero uno podía sentir su fuerza en las partes humanas de su cuerpo, el Rey Sombra un enemigo muy peligroso por cierto. Uno que trató de hacer a Twiligth sufrir la misma humillación y el dolor que le había causado. Esa perra le había dejado un inválido, la tendría pidiendo la muerte.

Pero a partir de este momento, un soldado temblando era el único objetivo de su ira, el Monarca enfadado mirando a su soldados -Tus fantasías tontas no tienen cabida aquí! La locura de esa perra de diamante es más que suficiente para el mal de este mundo!- Él gruñó en voz baja.

El soldado se mordió la lengua contra ninguna palabra más que podría enfurecer al hombre, asintiendo rápidamente en el terror. Parecía aplacar al Rey, el ablandamiento de haz rojo en el ojo mecánico que se dilataba lentamente, como si estuviera considerando un grato recuerdo. Tal vez saldría ileso ahora.

-Sin embargo, necesito un ejemplo para asegurar que estos cuentos tontos van a dejar de ser propagación.-

El hombre se congeló en el horror, sus ojos llenos de miedo, abiertos todo lo que podian. -No ... Por favor, Excelencia-" Rogó, dando un paso atrás cuando el hombre se acercó. -Por favor, perdóname! Te juro que no volverá a suceder!-

-De hecho, no lo hará-

Los sonidos de chillidos inhumanos llenaron la noche arcadiana fría en sus mares congelados, agonía sin palabras y el ruido horrible de lo que podría ser mezcla de lagrimeo de carne para crear una sinfonía misteriosa de la tortura. Al día siguiente, el soldado fue encontrado fuera del campamento, apenas con vida y se acurrucó en una masa de tela empapada en sangre, su piel rallada esparcida a su alrededor con una bandera blanca revoloteando sobre un poste, las palabras,"El misticismo no está permitido" escrito en la sangre del soldado, la cara fija sobre la parte inferior de la tela blanca. El hombre despellejado gemía por la misericordia de la muerte, pero todos sabían que no se cumpliría; el Rey Sombra le había dejado con vida a morir por su cuenta como un ejemplo. Todo el que se atrevía a otorgarle la liberación de la muerte sería el siguiente compartir su destino.

* * *

Tema de cierre: In my remains ( Linkin Park, Albun: Livin Things)

* * *

**Bueno, que opinan, les gusta, lo odian, que les pareció el Rey Sombra versión Anime SteamPunk?, Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews**


End file.
